


Лепка

by Madoshi, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игры в снегу, игры на кровати — чем только не занимаются в роскошных особняках Ойстер-Бей... (или как правильно согреваться после катания снеговиков).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лепка

— Я бы хотел попросить у вас помощи, мистер Риз, — говорит Гарольд.  
И добавляет:  
— Признаться, я несколько стесняюсь...  
Не то чтобы ему было чего стесняться.  
Много дней в Нью-Йорке обильные, рекордные снегопады: зима тринадцатого и четырнадцатого годов выдалась аномально снежной. Зато, когда выглядывает солнце, мир становится чистым, свежим хрусткой морозной белизной.  
Гарольд в своей щегольской шляпе, обмотанный шарфом до самых порозовевших ушей, выглядит странно. А тем, чем он занимается на заднем дворе роскошного особняка в Ойстер-Бей, в этих особняках занимаются и вовсе редко.  
Гарольд лепит снеговика.  
Делает он это педантично: сперва берет шарик снега обнаженными ладонями, тщательно уминает его сильными широкими пальцами. Потом роняет в снег, надевает шерстяные перчатки и начинает этот шарик катать. Финч, видно, распланировал все заранее, потому что ведет растущий снежный ком по спирали, аккуратно приближая его к центру двора, не забывая время от времени переворачивать, похлопывать, придавать форму.  
Со вчерашнего дня, когда выпал снег, потеплело. Быстрые облака, подсвеченные снизу желтым, бегут по небу; трепещет на крыше полосатый ветровой конус.  
— Мистер Риз, я понимаю, что чужая работа — самое увлекательное зрелище на свете, — пыхтит Финч, — но все-таки я звал вас затем, чтобы вы мне помогли.  
Усмехаясь, Риз достает руки из кармана и тоже принимается за дело.  
Сперва он касается снега голыми руками, без перчаток. Снег жжется; это хлесткое, полузабытое ощущение, родом из детства. Кожа быстро краснеет, на тыльной стороне левой руки проступает старый шрам. Финч смотрит на Джона укоризненно. Ничего не говорит, но этого достаточно, чтобы перчатки натянулись на его руки почти сами собой.  
Первый шар они заканчивают вместе и так же слаженно принимаются за второй.  
— Неразумно делать его слишком большим, — говорит Финч. — Даже вы его не поднимите, а я, к сожалению, ничем не смогу вам помочь.  
Риз молча, затаенно от Финча улыбается и докатывает шар до таких размеров, какие считает нужными. Как выясняется, дает маху: чтобы взгромоздить на первый, приходится попотеть. Но он не собирается признавать поражение.  
Незаметно для себя Риз увлекается по-настоящему. Снег хрусткий, влажный и норовит осыпаться. Приходится внимательно следить за тем, чтобы шары получались ровными и красивыми.  
Вспоминается детство: острая эйфория от самого большого кома, азарт, яркие куртки, мокрые рукавицы и облака пара в морозном воздухе. А еще они катались по замерзшей реке на коньках, и папа рассказывал, что в его детстве коньки еще даже иногда были самодельными...  
Катить снежный шар сперва очень легко, но быстро становится куда труднее. Не сравнить с тренажеркой, хотя мышцы начинают приятно разогреваться, под пальто выступает пот. Джон расстегивает пуговицы.  
Ему нравится, как Финч периодически поглядывает на его шею в распахнутом вороте рубашки. Джон даже специально привлекает к ней внимание, вытираясь перчаткой.  
Финч тоже вошел в азарт, и Джон тем сильнее гордится, что удается периодически его отвлекать.  
Они лепят не один, не два, а целых три снеговика, и потом еще утрамбовывают из снега какое-то подобие собаки. Финч приносит из особняка аксессуары: один снеговик приобретает шляпу навроде финчевской, другой — кепку, третьему Джон жертвует свою собственную шапочку (все равно хотел купить новую). Вместо пуговиц Джон использует стреляные гильзы (с пяток валяется в карманах после последнего дела), а Гарольд — LAN-разъемы, которые у него ссыпаны в боковое отделение кейса.  
В качестве финального штриха Гарольд рисует всем троим улыбки маркером для дисков.  
— Я думаю, не принести ли с кухни пищевой краситель, — добавляет он задумчиво.  
— Не стоит, — говорит Риз. — Уже темнеет.  
Действительно, короткие зимние сумерки красят воздух разведенной синей акварелью. После того, как долго глядел на белый снег, очертания деревьев, ограды и дома кажутся стереоскопически четкими, пространство приобретает глубину и объем.  
Джон подходит к Гарольду и говорит:  
— Если ты хотел немного меня встряхнуть, у тебя получилось.  
Гарольд улыбается краем рта.  
— Вы слишком хорошо обо мне думаете, мистер Риз. Меня правда обуяла ностальгия.

***

Когда Джон становится вплотную и смотрит слегка сверху вниз, у Гарольда, как это часто бывает в присутствии мистера Риза, пересыхает рот. Ему становится жарко, хищно. Это редкое для него, но крайне приятное ощущение.  
Джон по-прежнему смотрит, стоя вплотную, но не делает попытки наклонить голову, что означает только одно: Джон расслабился, обмяк после неожиданной игры в снежки и вошел в _то самое_ настроение. Гарольд очень это настроение любит.  
Поэтому он спокойным жестом собственника кладет руку на шею Джона, чуть пониже затылка. Тот едва заметно вздрагивает, прикрывая глаза, и тогда Гарольд подтягивает его ближе.  
Как всегда в подобные моменты, они целуются так, будто не могут остановиться. Это даже не страсть, это почти голод, желание забраться в шкуру другого и поселиться там. Пожалуй, для холода их энтузиазм излишен — так недолго заработать морозные ожоги на губах. Но Гарольд не может остановиться. Это бывает с ним слишком редко, а потому такое чувство надо ценить. Джон подается, раскрывается навстречу, не проявляя ни малейшей инициативы, но жадно следуя каждому намеку Гарольда. Его сила, его тепло, его...  
Гарольд подтягивает Джона ближе, одновременно вжимаясь в его тело в распахнутом пальто. Без особого удивления он обнаруживает, что мистер Риз уже возбужден. Сам Гарольд еще не там, у него это происходит несколько медленнее, но открытие, разумеется, подстегивает. Гарольд тянет Риза ближе, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, стараясь поддаться электрическому току, рожденному между их телами.  
Голова плывет. Он гладит холодную шею Джона под над воротником рубашки, проникает пальцами под ткань, в тепло. Джон вздрагивает — руки у Гарольда холодные — и подается ближе. Гарольд отрывается от губ Джона и скользит губами по его шее, прикусывая щетинистую кожу. Как хорошо, что Джон снова начал бриться. Как хорошо, что он снова начал жить.  
Сам Гарольд бы никогда...  
Джон выдыхает, когда Гарольд прикусывает сильнее. Едва ли Гарольд способен вызвать ощущение, которые по меркам Джона хотя бы граничили с болью, но все-таки Финч прекращает.  
— В дом, — велит он.  
Риз подчиняется немедленно. Он идет расслабленной, медленной походкой, которую Гарольду так редко приходится видеть, и сердце заходится от любви к нему.

***

Джон слишком хорошо знаком с болью, со всеми ее видами, размерами и формами. Он сам причинял ее, сам от нее страдал. Боль его не возбуждает. В ней вообще мало сексуального.  
Однажды, вечность назад, недель через пять после того случая, когда Джон два дня просидел в яме у талибов, сержант Уитмор (Уайти) разбудил его от кошмара и коротко приказал разобраться с головой. Если надо, сказал, сходи к мозгоправу. Нефиг так себя мучить.  
Джон упрямо молчал: мозгоправов в части заслуженно не любили.  
«Вот что, — добавил тогда Уитмор, поколебавшись. — Есть способ. Уж не знаю, проймет тебя или нет. Мне помогало. Выбираешь место, где ты один. Находишь позу, чем неудобнее, тем лучше. Вроде йоги. И терпишь, сколько можешь терпеть. А потом еще немножко. Главное — мышцы себе от усердия не разорвать. Но это лучше, чем себя резать или жечь. А то некоторые парни так и с катушек съезжали».  
Для Уайти это была диковинно длинная речь, поэтому Джон решил попробовать. Он ничего особенного не ожидал, думал, будет похоже на спортивные тренировки.  
Но первый же опыт оставил Джона в слезах, со вставшим членом и с чувством, что не все в жизни еще потеряно.

***

Джон знает, что Гарольд очень любит раздевать его. Дай ему волю, он бы расстегивал каждую пуговицу, потом аккуратно развешивал бы каждый предмет одежды. Неспешно вытаскивал бы ремень из брюк. Медленно тянул вниз бегунок молнии на брюках, но после этого не снимал бы их, а, опустившись на колени, развязывал бы шнурки на ботинках и помогал бы Джону разуться. Закатывал бы штанины, расстегивал бы подтяжки и медленно скатывал бы носки вниз по одному.  
Потом он убирал бы обувь на место, и только тогда наступала бы очередь брюк и нижнего белья...  
Сегодня Джон дает Гарольду волю, и Финч растягивает процесс раздевания надолго, почти бесконечно. Джону кажется, что все его тело вибрирует; член его давно напряжен и чуть ли не течет, но он ни словом, ни жестом Гарольда не торопит.  
Это — его игра.  
Должно быть, такими играми в здешних особняках занимаются чаще, чем лепкой снеговиков...  
Гарольд лепит его, думает Джон, легкими касаниями заставляет изменить позу, перенести вес с ноги на ногу, приподнять одну ногу, другую. У Джона напряжены соски, и когда Гарольд, разводя полы рубашки, вполне намеренно задевает их, Джон напрягается.  
Он бы даже вздохнул, чтобы показать свое нетерпение, но Финч не любит театральности.  
Правда, если Гарольд продолжит в том же темпе, придется начать издавать полустоны и закатывать глаза, чтобы немного его подстегнуть.  
Раздев Джона, Гарольд отступает на шаг назад, любуясь им. Джону это приятно настолько, что он бы, пожалуй, даже не возражал, продлись визуальный этап чуть подольше. Но Гарольд наконец-то решает приступить к делу.  
— На постель, — говорит он, — в коленно-локтевую для начала.  
Джон выдыхает непроизвольно и вполне по-настоящему. Он обожает этот тон Гарольда: тот даже шанса неповиновения не допускает.  
Но это только разминка. Самое сладкое будет впереди.  
Сперва Гарольд просто сжимает его ягодицы и разводит их, чтобы кожа между ними напряглась, чтобы Джон прочувствовал как следует, что будет дальше. Короткий, без замаха, удар: у Гарольда сильные руки, и Джону приятно чувствовать их на себе. Финч это знает.  
Потом Финч достает откуда-то гель — очень ловко, сам Риз в аналогичных случаях ищет его гораздо дольше — и без особых преамбул вводит палец. Риз опять дрожит, скорее от предвкушения, чем от каких-то особенных ощущений: Гарольд пока не касается простаты. Собственно, он ничего больше не касается, а Риз бы все отдал, чтобы он хоть мельком коснулся его члена или напрягшихся яичек...  
Джон более чем готов, поэтому Гарольд проникает пальцем совершенно без всякого труда и почти без сопротивления вводит второй.  
— Кажется, я сегодня выполняю ваши чаяния, мистер Риз, — сухо говорит Гарольд, и от его тона у Риза встает еще сильнее; еще немного, и член начнет ныть. Кровь под кожей как будто вскипает.  
— Ну ничего, — продолжает Финч, — скоро вы будете выполнять мои.  
Что-то твердое, широкое касается задницы Джона и — он едва успевает сообразить, что это такое — проникает внутрь. Это не член Финча, вообще не человеческое тело: штука более твердая. К тому же, у нее какие-то неожиданные выступы, и она касается его как раз там, где надо.  
Риз слышит чей-то стон и внезапно понимает, что это его голос.  
Да, черт возьми, была у него такая фантазия. Они с Финчем оба были вполне согласны, что нельзя совать в задницу игрушку, которую партнер прежде не увидел и не одобрил. Но как-то Джон признался, что хочет при случае попробовать вслепую — мол, Финчу он достаточно доверяет для этого. И вот, пожалуйста.  
— Как, вам нравится, мистер Риз? — Финч медленно вытаскивает игрушку как минимум до середины, потом резко всаживает ее назад.  
Джон стонет. Все его нервные окончания пылают. Воздуха не хватает, в голове не остается ни единой мысли — поводья полностью захватывает его тело. А оно хочет только одного: еще.  
И то, что он не знает, что именно там, в нем, то, что он не контролирует этот процесс ни в малейшей степени, добавляет жару.  
Джон пытается насадиться глубже, но рука на бедре удерживает его. Он немного приходит в себя. Финч. Как хочет Финч. Следовать за Гарольдом — вообще хорошо и правильно, а в сексе особенно.  
— Эта вещь сделана на заказ. Ударопрочное стекло. Чувствуете, какая твердая? — Финч продолжает говорить размеренно, водя туда-сюда. — Благородный темно-синий цвет. Очень вам идет.  
Он говорит это с намеком на юмор, и будь Джон сейчас в большем присутствии духа, он бы расхохотался. Но его хватает лишь на какой-то яростный выдох со всхлипом.  
Он весь напряжен, он на пределе, если бы можно было кончить только от этого, без единого прикосновения к члену, он бы...  
— Пока достаточно, — решает Гарольд. — Перевернитесь.  
Штуковину он оставляет внутри. И при каждом движении она давит куда-то; невозможно предсказать куда, но это так хорошо.  
Джон переворачивается на спину, пожирая Гарольда глазами.  
Тот снял пиджак, ослабил галстук, но в основном полностью одет, хотя очки затуманились, а воротник рубашки промок от пота. Он как-то пожаловался Джону, что их сексуальная жизнь плачевно сказывается на его любимых сорочках. Джон предложил их вовремя снимать, на что Финч, качая головой с притворной печалью, заметил: «С тобой я просто не могу себя контролировать».  
— Встаньте на колени, — командует Гарольд. — Нет, разведите их шире. Да, вот так. Теперь скрестите руки позади на пояснице. Откиньтесь назад. Ниже. Отлично, мистер Риз. Замрите.  
Это не очень удобная поза: не пытка, но та самая, которая позволяет в должной мере испытать контроль над своим телом. Джона охватывает знакомый экстаз контроля над собой, он выбирает это, он — глава своего тела и боли в мышцах.  
От чередования, от пьянящего сочетания беспомощности и власти, от знакомой эйфории в смеси с возбуждением особенно горячо, а в голове — пусто и легко. Руки Финча на его бедрах, животе ощущаются особенно тяжелыми и словно бы электрическими. Это ведь Гарольд. Он знает его как облупленного. Даже в самый их первый раз он, кажется, знал о многом и догадывался — почти обо всем.  
Каждое прикосновение дарит огромное наслаждение, обостряя нетерпение — Джон хочет и не хочет умолять Гарольда продолжать, потому что ради таких моментов и стоит жить. Но волноваться не следует: Финч всегда знает лучше. Сейчас он явно тянет время, гладя живот и плечи Джона, наконец-то касается его сосков, слегка сжимает их, поворачивая. Джон стонет.  
— На этот раз никакого стоп-слова, Джон, — ласково, но исключительно твердо говорит Финч. — Я хочу, чтобы ты лег удобнее, как только неприятные ощущения от позы перевесят приятные. Ты все понял?  
— Да, — выдыхает Джон, и рука Финча гладит его вспотевшую щеку и висок.  
— Молодец. Ты безмерно хорош, Джон.  
Затем губы Финча опускаются на его губы. У Джона нет сил целоваться, поэтому он подчиняется еще в большей степени, чем во дворе — он просто открывает рот и приветствует жадный язык Финча, его запах, его нетерпение.  
Этот нетерпеливый рот спускается на его шею, покусывая, на соски, зубы мучают каждый по очереди, пока руки — о, эти, пожалуй, слишком терпеливы, слишком — продолжают гладить бедра, почти задевая член.  
Господи, Джон был готов кончить еще тогда, когда Финч его раздевал. Теперь это все попросту невыносимо. Очень хочется прикоснуться к себе, но нарушить приказ немыслимо. Все мышцы ноют, но это тоже неважно. Все, что есть в нем, — это кожа, которую ласкает Гарольд, это мысли о Гарольде, это запах Гарольда...  
— Тише, тише, — Финч гладит его по волосам, и Джон впервые замечает, что стонет по-настоящему. — Пока ты еще не кончишь. Я думаю, тебе тоже не хочется, чтобы это закончилось слишком быстро.  
Джон напрягает шею, выгибаясь назад. Кажется, у него текут слезы. Ему все равно. Финч водит пальцем вверх и вниз по его словно бы раскаленному члену, и это невыносимо, невыносимо хорошо и невыносимая пытка одновременно.  
Ей-богу, знай он Гарольда с его самоконтролем, самообладанием и поистине волшебными руками тогда, сразу после Ирака...  
Но это не мысль, даже не тень мысли, ибо о Гарольде нельзя думать вместе с Ираком, а в такой момент и вовсе нельзя думать ни о чем. Так, отголосок, дальнее эхо.  
— О, Джон, — говорит Гарольд дрожащим голосом, — как же ты восхитителен.  
И осторожно берет губами головку его члена. Скользит языком вверх вниз.  
Джон стонет; руки начинают болеть, но это неважно, это даже хорошо, потому что он с особенной силой чувствует сейчас свое тело. Чувствует стеклянный дилдо в заднице: он задевает простату при каждом движении и при каждом вздохе, это сводит с ума. Чувствует непристойно разведенные ноги, чувствует руки Гарольда у себя на бедрах.  
Потом Гарольд берет его в рот почти до конца — и сглатывает.  
Если это не разрешение кончить, то Гарольд здорово переоценивает его силы; но с Гарольдом такого не случается никогда. К тому же, Джон уже просто не может, он слишком возбужден, он уже даже не на грани — за гранью.  
Он кончает мощно, сильно, и несколько секунд еще не может прийти в себя, содрогаясь. Кажется, он упал на собственные руки — не помнит.  
Гарольд помогает ему выпрямить ноги, разворачивает его, ласково и торопливо шепча что-то; Джон еле замечает. Вытаскивает стеклянную штуковину — она задевает перевозбужденную простату, и Джон снова стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Это неприятно и приятно одновременно, ощущение причудливое; и он снова испытывает его, когда на место стеклянной штуки в него входит Гарольд.  
Должно быть, Финч тоже изрядно терпел: по первому ощущению он даже тверже дилдо.  
— Не возражаете, мистер Риз? — спрашивает деланно-деловым тоном. — Это может занять некоторое время.  
Риз содрогается снова. Кажется, Гарольд задумал выжать его сегодня до донышка. Но — чистый, словно снег, жар предвкушения никуда не девается, будоража кровь. Джон думает о синем небе и ветровом конусе, и о том, что ему, должно быть, тоже хорошо, когда его наполняет ветер.  
— Ничуть, Финч, — шепчет Джон. — Можешь не торопиться.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Финч. — Как вы знаете, продолжительность компенсирует мою ограниченную амплитуду движений... Хотя есть и другие способы.  
И с этими словами он слегка поворачивает бедра, меняя тем самым угол.  
Джон стонет опять.


End file.
